Rorschach
Rorschach, real name Walter Joseph Kovacs, is a character from the Watchmen comic book series published by DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Casey Jones VS Rorschach * Question vs Rorschach (Completed) * V vs Rorschach (Abandoned) With Nite Owl * Green Hornet & Kato vs. Nite Owl & Rorschach Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Daredevil * Darkman * Marv * Mr. A (Steve Ditko) * Not Important * Osamu Dazai * Spider-Man Noir * Casey Jones (TMNT) Watchmen (Walter Kovacs) History Walter Joseph Kovacs had a miserable childhood. He was abused and unloved, and bullied by all around him. One day, when working at a clothing store, he found a beautiful dress that had fabric with the ability to change the locations of light and dark based on heat. He used the fabric to create a mask to hide his face and escape his past, becoming a vigilante called Rorschach. At first, he refused to kill. He went easy on criminals. But one day, he found a man who had committed a crime so evil that he murdered his dogs and burned him alive. That day, Rorschach discovered who he truly was; a violent muderer. He employed brutal interrogation techniques and drove the entire city into fear before dying at the hands of Doctor Manhattan. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real Name: Walter Joseph Kovacs * Height: 5' 6" * Weight: 160 Ibs * Son of an abusive prostitute * Considers his mask more beautiful then his human face Arsenal * Grappling gun Abilities * Genius level intellect * Skilled street fighter * Master Improvisor * Adept Acrobatic * Journalism * Interrogation * Intimidation * Indomitable Will * Detective Skills Feats * Discovers the Comedian's secret compartment when investigators couldn't * Still continued his one man fight against crime when Heroes became illegal * Survives jumping out the window of a tall building and was brutally beaten up by cops, but is more pissed off than hurt * His mere presence alone made a former criminal stop dead in his tracks despite being armed with a handgun * Effortlessly smashes through the glass of a security door at a military base * Was described by Nite Owl to be "tactically brilliant and unpredictable" * Survived a beating from Ozymandias * Shows no discomfort in the Antarctic cold despite still wearing his street clothes Faults * Is hardly the sanest individual ** Obsessed into believing that his mask is his real face. * Became more brutal in his methods after finding the remains of a missing young girl he was trying to find and watched the killer burn alive * He has the same weakness as any mortal man * Has a strict black and white view of the world which alienates him from the rest of society even other superheroes ** His refusal to comprise his views ultimately cost him his life by Dr Manhattan * Was easily overwhelmed and taken into custody by a bunch of police officers Doomsday Clock (Reggie Long) History When Ozymandias unleashed his creation on New York, Reggie Long was caught in the shockwave and his parents, Malcolm and Gloria Long, were killed. He was taken to Fitzgerald Mental Home where he slowly descended into madness, seeing the people killed by the monster. The staff and the other patients treated him inhumanely, which led to him attempting suicide by jumping off a roof. He was stopped by Byron Lewis, the former hero known as Mothman who had also gone insane. Reggie was caught and returned to his cell but was able to watch as Byron flew off the roof. Over the years, Lewis would fly away and bring back contraband to the mental home. One night, he brought all of Malcolm Long's things relating to Rorschach and Lewis began to teach Reggie the fighting styles of the Minutemen. Reggie became more vicious and eventually became inspired by Rorschach. On October 11th, 1992, Reggie and Byron saw on television that Veidt was behind the monster. Byron told Reggie that the government was transferring anyone who survived Veidt's monster to a private facility to obtain information about Veidt, and Reggie decided to escape. He set fire to the mental home and escaped, but Byron returned inside to kill himself. He left Reggie a letter and tickets to Antarctica, as well as Rorschach's mask. Reggie used the ticket to go to Veidt's Karnak base, where he found Ozymandias grieving over his mistake. Reggie, now the new Rorschach, pulled a knife out and held it to Veidt's throat, drawing blood, until Veidt showed remorse and regret in his eyes, and Rorschach dropped his knife. Veidt recruited the new Rorschach and they left Karnak. On November 22nd, 1992, with the world on the edge of total nuclear war, Reggie reflected on the events that had led humanity to the brink as he broke into the Sing Sing Prison to recruit the Marionette and the Mime for a job. After escaping Sing Sing with the two inmates, Reggie led them through the sewers of New York to the old base of Nite Owl, where they encountered Adrian Veidt. Veidt informed the rest of the group what the job was: to find Doctor Manhattan and bring him back to Earth so that he might repair the damage that had been done. The team boarded the Owlship, which Ozymandias had reconfigured for quantum tunneling, and left their universe. They arrived on the Prime Earth and crash landed in Gotham City, where Ozymandias and Reggie split up to find the world's two smartest men: Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne. Ozymandias went to speak to Luthor at LexCorp, while Reggie went to find Wayne at Wayne Manor. Rorschach broke into the Batcave, where he was confronted by Batman. Reggie gave Batman Walter Kovacs' journal, and explained to him that he was in search for Doctor Manhattan, who was believed to have left their Earth and went here. Batman feigned cooperation, leading Reggie to investigate Arkham Asylum. Once there, Batman locked Reggie in a cell. Abilities *Advanced hand-to-hand combat *Intimidation Weaknesses *Insanity *Was tricked by Batman Gallery AnimatedRorschach.gif|What Rorschach's mask looks like Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Watchmen characters